Camthrin Highblade
GENERAL Character Name: Camthrin Highblade Sexual Orientation: Straight Aliases: Cam Race: Half Elf (quel'dorei/human) Gender: Male Profession: Nothing of note. Apparent age: 22 Appearance details: Camthrin is a young by appearance, this is only further amplified by keeping his features kept thus leaving him baby-faced. His ears are elongated but not nearly as much as a full fledged quel'dorei. His blonde hairs are kept short, shaved at the sides of his head and longer upon his crown. He occasionally will braid the length back to be kept out of his visage. His eyes are almond shaped and a shade of blue-grey and underneath of them, in a similar shade, he wears three painted stripes that start near the corner of his eye and end after rounding his cheek to his ear. These are a mark of the elven side of his family. He is easily described as a young man still filling out his form. His shoulders are broad and his chest is beginning to widen as he further exerts himself but his muscular stature has yet to build completely which, at times, leaves him appearing a bit lanky. He stands at six feet and three inches and roughly two hundred and fifty pounds. Notable relationships: None. All he has is his father who is off at war. Outside of that, he is on his own. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Seeing and living the legacy of his mother's people. Emotional Disposition: Humble and kind in times of peace. In times of conflict he is stoic and silent. Moodiness: Generally has a standing good nature and is quite approachable. Core Traits Sense of Humor: He'll laugh at his own jokes or he'll laugh if others are laughing. Outlook: Positive. Integrity: He has good moral and would put other peoples' health and safety before his own. Impulsiveness: In certain situations it is unknown. He is generally a critical thinker and hasn't been put to the test in real battle. Boldness: He's more polite than he is bold. Flexibility: Physically, he's fairly flexible but as he further develops he's losing it. Mentally, he's quite flexible with this thoughts and is willing to listen to all points of view. Affinity: He has a big heart and is open and kind to most he meets, though sometimes this is shown in his own way. Comportment: Quiet and kind. Interactivity: He'll engage in conversations but also has the tendency to be a bit quiet. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: The Light. Tolerance: He understands that not everyone is a believer and will not force his views. However, he quietly loses respect for those who are loud about not following the Light's tenants. Expression of beliefs: Blessings, gently spoken prayers, living by the tenants of the Light. Converting others: He'll certainly speak of religion to others but won't actively try and convert them. Attitude: He won't let anyone make him question his own beliefs. Other Quirks, Habits and Oddities: He hums or softly sings to himself and on occasion speak to himself. Hobbies and Enjoyments: He finds peace in sewing and writing. Mental Disorder(s): Mentally stable. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Stratholme Family: Casandra Highblade - Mother (deceased), Cathean 'Cathe' Highblade - Father (Living) Professions and Crafts: Light Tailoring, more so for himself. Possessions: Nothing of significance outside of items for means of survival. Existing Conflicts: Currently none. Duties and Obligations: His duties will now become that of the order. Significant Past Events: After the death of his mother and fleeing Lordaeron with his kin, he lead a rather peaceful life. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: He has a weakness for others crying. It makes him immediately feel awkward and uncertain if he should try and comfort them or find someone who can. His swordsmanship can always improve though years of training with his father has made him quite confident in his ability. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: He doesn't drink too much but maybe a nice light wine. Favored food: Fresh fruits or vegetables Favored weather or season: Summer Favored colors: Blues and golds How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: He leaves it rest as power is found in one's self and not a weapon. You find a coin purse: He'd try to find its owner and if he wasn't able to, he'd turn it in to the church. You find food: He'd question eating it unless he knew what it was You find a trap: An honest hunter's trap would be left alone. Something suited to harm other people would be destroyed. You find a corpse: Deliver the last rites, collect any means of identification, and then burn the corpse. You find a suspicious scroll: He'd wrap a cloth around it and deliver it to the Arcanuum.